i wanna feel lethal on the inside
by fall to the left
Summary: "There are a lot of things no one knows about Kitty Wilde." sociopath!Kitty, because why not.


**AN:** Dark character interpretation/OOC. Kitty has antisocial personality disorder, which basically means she lacks a conscience and doesn't care about others. People with APD also don't feel guilt for their actions or see them as wrong; however, they're still aware that others see their actions as wrong and so try to hide them. They also tend to be highly intelligent and charismatic. Yeah. I don't know either. I just wanted sociopath!Kitty. And an explanation for why she's not even really funny-bitchy, but instead just... bitchy. Title from "Swimming Pool" by The Front Bottoms.

* * *

There are a lot of things no one knows about Kitty Wilde. There are a lot of things, but the main one is her IQ. Yes, all the students at McKinley High tremble in fear of her creative flair for cruelty and her incredible ability to know every single person's dirty little secrets, but none of them know how truly _brilliant _Kitty is. And she likes it that way.

It took her no time at all to cow the doe-eyed guidance counselor into hiding her GPA from everyone (it's the highest in the school, since Kitty's been taking online AP courses since she started seventh grade), and barely any more time than that to convince all her teachers to keep their traps shut about Kitty's perfect grades. Well, all of her teachers but one- Ms. Linden. Ms. Linden is a first year teacher, but she doesn't take any shit from anyone, which is one reason Kitty both likes and hates her.

Another reason is that Ms. Linden actually teaches an interesting class- Introduction to Psychology- and teaches it _well_. Kitty actually learns things in Ms. Linden's class, and if Ms. Linden tends to call on her more than other students and it makes a few people suspicious, the knowledge Kitty gains in return is worth it. Psychology was always interesting to Kitty, but when they get to the section on psychological disorders it becomes downright fascinating. Kitty immediately starts diagnosing everyone she knows (but only in her head, because to come out with her reasoned and logical diagnoses would be to come out with the fact that her IQ is in the genius range, and that simply wouldn't do). When Ms. Linden lectures on antisocial personality disorder, she glances at Kitty more often than she usually does, and Kitty is hit by a realization.

There's a name for what she is. There's an actual disorder that is probably the cause of Kitty's utter apathy towards others, her mistreatment of small animals as a child, her nasty temper. Sociopath and psychopath are such ugly words- but then, antisocial hardly describes Kitty, either; at least, not in the way of being against socializing. Still, Kitty knows deep in her bones that this, this is what she has.

Not that she cares. That's part of personality disorders, not believing that you have one or not caring about it, but even knowing that she still really doesn't care that she has one. Believing that she's above the rules, harming others and not feeling any empathy or sympathy for them, an extremely high intelligence- they are all parts of her. What does she care about some old fart's name for her? What Kitty _does _care about, though, are the Looks Ms. Linden keeps sending her way, like at any moment Kitty is going to snap and murder someone. It's ridiculous- not all people with antisocial personality disorder kill people, and it's not like Kitty has ever even been diagnosed, so where does Ms. Linden get off thinking of Kitty as crazy- but Kitty worries. The last thing she needs is for some teacher with a hunch to spread rumors of insanity around the school, and so Kitty decides she needs to take action to cover herself. Then, as if someone up above (or down below, who can say) is looking out for her, something happens that gives her the perfect opportunity to act: Marley passes out during Sectionals.

Marley passes out during Sectionals, and the truth comes out to the Glee Club about Kitty pushing Marley into having an eating disorder. Everyone is horrified by Marley's collapse, but no one is more horrified than Kitty. When Marley first wakes up in the hospital, the only person at her bedside is a swollen-eyed Kitty, who promptly offers her flowers and begs for Marley's forgiveness. Marley is (understandably) shocked, and after whisper-screaming at Kitty for a few minutes, tentatively forgives her. Kitty doesn't leave Marley's side until she gets out of the hospital, and even then spends the next few days hanging out at Marley's house (only after offering many sincere apologies to Marley's mom, who overcomes her initial dislike at the sight of Kitty changing her spots). Marley is constantly on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Kitty to betray her and reveal that it was all a big, hilarious prank. It doesn't happen.

Marley goes back to school full of nerves, but right as she steps through the front doors of McKinley, Kitty is flanking her in her Cheerios uniform and offering Marley a slushee (as a drink- not a colorful and humiliating addition to her outfit). Everyone stares, but Marley thinks most of it is due to the fact that the Cheerios captain is suddenly thick as thieves with her most hated rival, the dorky gleek, and she's relieved that Kitty is taking the pressure off of Marley on her first day back.

The pattern continues- Kitty isn't suddenly nice to everyone (such a drastic personality change really just isn't plausible), but her sarcasm becomes less biting and her one liners are less bitchy and much funnier. It seems like she actually cares about other people. Everyone attributes the change to Marley's good influence, but Kitty doesn't mind. In a way, it's true. The year goes on and glee club and cheerleading continue with it; Kitty is still a total hardass to the other Cheerios, but she also offers support when they really need it, and for the first time in years the McKinley High School Cheerios captain is liked and respected as well as feared. Coach Sylvester is secretly pleased, even though she'll never show it.

The only anomaly in the year is the disappearance of Ms. Linden- towards the end of the first term she emails her resignation to Figgins and is never heard from again. No one really pays much notice, though- it's McKinley, after all, and new teachers come and go like bees in a garden, with McKinley being a single, short-lived flower. It's Lima, after all, and nothing bad ever happens there.

Sophomore, junior, and senior years roll by. With the entrance of Kitty to Marley's life, Jake and Ryder fade away. Rumors fly constantly about Karley (Mitty? the masses can never decide on the proper couple name) being Brittana 2.0. Nothing is ever confirmed, but nothing is ever denied, either, so Karley becomes an established spoke in the rumour wheel. The two girls attending both junior and senior prom together doesn't really help diminish the rumours, but neither of them particularly care.

At graduation some random nerd makes the valedictorian speech. There are only four people in the auditorium who know that said nerd wasn't really the valedictorian, and none of them will ever tell the truth. After graduation Kitty kisses Marley full on the mouth. Marley kisses back. It's almost like love (or at least, what people say love feels like. Kitty wouldn't know).

Twenty-eight years later, they're still together. It's odd, because none of the other glee couples from New Directions' golden years ended up together in the end, but something about Kitty&Marley just seems to _work. _Marley Wilde-Rose is as lovely as she was in her youth, and Kitty Wilde-Rose's harsh looks have softened into a natural beauty that other women envy. They have no children, but they keep a lot of pets. Some of them tend to disappear a lot and come back injured, but Marley never suspects a thing. They live in a small town, after all; nothing bad ever happens there.

* * *

**AN: **This is my first Glee fic, so please review and tell me what you think. Also, I tried to stay as true as possible to what I know about APD. Please let me know if I have misrepresented it in any way. Thank you!


End file.
